Chances Are
by BondusaBabe
Summary: Lori and her five friends find themselves in Relationships with the Men of their dreams...The Men of Glee!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chances

Lori, Vicky, Camille,Sabby and Ravi had been best friends for years! They do absolutely everything together. Even their parents are best friends! So when they heard that their favorite TV show was giving a concert, they just had to go.  
>The five best friends waited all sumer for the concert. The Glee Live tour was coming to the Staples Center in LA, which luckily was close to where they lived. It was the last concert of the tour.<p>

These girls all had their eye on the glee boys. Lori who was the oldest had it bad for Cory Monteith. Then there was Vicky, who had also fallen for him. Sabby who was into Kevin McHale Followed by Camille who liked Chord Overstreet and Ravi who had it bad for Mark Salling.  
>Lori wanted to leave for LA the night before so that they could line up early. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her friends.<p>

I want to leave now!

It didn't take long for them to answer with a "Let's go!"  
>***<p>

It was a 2hr drive that had gone by fast, due to them spending the car ride belting out their favorite Glee songs. Once they arrived, the five friends checked into their hotel rooms at the Marriott and then decided to grab a bite to eat. There was a restaurant that they had always wanted to try out and decide to go to, even if it was a bit pricey.  
>Once they were seated, they began fooling around, pretending to be some kind of famous actresses. In the midst of their laughter, as if by fate, their dream boys walked in. It was like it was right out of a Danielle Steele novel. Ravi noticed them first, "Oh. My. God. Oh My God. Oh My God," she whispered, "Look who just walked in!"<p>

Lori, Vicky,Sabby and Camille slowly turned around, but then turned right back, their faces as white as ghosts.  
>Lori spoke first, "Just act normal, you guys. As if you just saw them walk in, and it's no biggie. They have to eat too!"<p>

"But it's Cory, Mark, Chord, Kevin and Darren," whined the rest of the girls in unison.  
>The guys got seated a few tables down from us, and they couldn't help but to stare. The girls had only ever seen them on TV, and now they were sitting in the same eatery as us, as if it truly was fate.<br>The waiter had finally arrived to take their order. After what had just happened, they all needed a glass of wine while they waited for their food. The waiter brought them their drinks. The five girls sat there quietly, not knowing what to say.  
>Finally Vicky spoke up, "This is fucking stupid! We should all just take a deep breath, relax and enjoy the rest of our night"<p>

The waiter arrived with their food, and the girls sat there talking and having a great time. They even ordered a few more drinks. Every few minutes or so, one of them would look over to see what the guys were doing. There were even a few time that the girls had caught them staring back, but they simply laughed and continued their conversation,  
>They noticed that the guys were getting ready to leave, though only Darren left. The rest of the guys sat up at the bar, almost like they were waiting for someone. Eventually, the girls finished their dinner and drinks.<br>"We should hit a club tonight," proposed Vicky, which all the girls agreed to.

When the waiter came back, they asked for their check.

"It's been taken care of ladies. Those gentlemen over there paid for it, including a fairly large tip," he said, pointing at the guys.  
>The friends all looked at each other in shock.<p>

"What do we do now?" Asked Sabby.

"We go over there and politely thank them," said Lori and Vicky, in unison.

Lori being the oldest walked up to the tall, very sex man, with beautiful brown eyes and hair. She knew exactly who it was. It was Cory Monteith, her dream guy!  
>"Our waiter told us that you gentleman have taken care of our bill," said Lori, who then waited for a response from Cory.<p>

"Yeah, we noticed that you knew who we are, but yet you respected us enough to let us enjoy our dinner. That doesn't happen very oftten, so this is our way of saying thank you," replied Cory, in an alluring manly voice.  
>"No, we should be the ones thanking you," said Camille, coming up from behind Lori, "I'm Camille and these ladies are my best friends Vicky, Lori Sabby and Ravi."<p>

The two groups smiled at one another and said "Hello" in unison.  
>"Well I'm sure you guys have more important places to be than standing here talking to us," spoke up Ravi.<p>

"No actually, we don't," said a voice, coming from behind Cory. It was Chord, " we were just deciding what to do next."  
>The five friends began to chuckle, from the buzz they had.<p>

"What's so funny?" Asked Mark from Cory's side otherside.

"Well before we came over here, we had all decided to hit a club. We're not ready to go back to our hotel," responded Lori.  
>"That sounds like it would be a good time," enthused Chord.<p>

"Well then maybe we'll see you around," seductively growled Lori.

"Wait, which club are you ladies going to?" Asked Cory.

Lori looked at her friends with a blank expression and answered, "We're not sure, actually. We really don't know our way around here."

The three guys looked at each other, and the four friends knew exactly what they were thinking.  
>With a cute smirk on his face, Cory looked back at the girls and said," why don't you join us?"<p>

They were stunned by his suggestion. The girls looked at each other, reading each others minds.

"Sure sounds like fun." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 In da Club

The two groups decided to ride seperately and meet outside of the club.  
>The five friends decided it was Better to take a cab since they had all been drinking. Once they got in the cab they all let out loud screams!<p>

"Deep breath ladies. O.K we need a plan, because this isn't just something that happens."  
>Vicky Stated.<p>

The five friends talked and decided that just in case they got separated if one of them decide to leave the club alone or not they would text the word "Hotel" if they were not alone that told them the room was occupied. and "out" if they were alone

"Agreed" her and the other friends said in unison

Just then the cab pulled up to the front of the club. The five friend sat in the cab for a minute longer and adjusted their hair and freshened up their make-up they took one last deep breath and exited the cab.

"We are supposed to meet them outside!" Camille reminded her friends

"What the Fuck I don't see them do any of you?" Sabby asked still looking around

Fuck it they are not here lets go inside and enjoy ourselves, besides its too cold out here. I guess it was to good to be true. Then we all went inside get a good drink

"There they are!" Camille Yelled

"Where!" Lori asked

The Guys were sitting in a sectioned off and very private area

"Who want's a drinks?" Cory asked as we walked up to them!

"We do" the friends all said together. The Guys laughed.

Are you trying to get us drunk so you can take advantage of us?"Camille using her flirty voice

"The thought never crossed my mind" Chord said smilling back at her.

"Why can you be taken advantage of?" Chord asked Flirting back

Ravi jumped up " It's time to go shake my ass who's with me?"

"I'm in!" Mark said with a grin

Mark grabbed ahold of Ravi's hand and they headed to the dance floor. From that point on all you can see is bumping and grinding

"I'm in the mood to shake my ass!" Kevin said

" Hell yeah let's do this!" Sabby replied

"Are you coming to chord?" Camille asked flirtatiously

That left Lori,Cory and Vicky in the Private Section.  
>"This is fucking awkward!" Vicky said as she grabbed her drink and to walk off.<p>

"And this is no less awkward" Lori said as she looked up at Cory

"Lori you can go dance if you want" Cory said as he moved closer to her

"Nah that's alright I'm not a big dancer."

"same here!" He answered back

"Lori You said you were not from around here. Where then?"

"Bakersfield" Lori replied

"Bakersfield! So why did you all come here?"

Lori could not help but laugh.

" Lori What's so funny" Cory looked confused

"We came to see Glee Live." Lori said with a smirk

Lori and Cory talked the rest of the night while their friends danced the night away.  
>Suddenly Lori and Cory both got texts it was Ravi it said "Hotel" Lori laughed as she saw the text. She looked over at Cory "Mark?" Lori asked<p>

"Ravi?" Cory Replied

They both laughed

"Well since you Ladies came all this way to see a show I'll make it a special one" Cory started to say when chord walked up with Camille

"We're gonna leave I'll see you at soundcheck in the morning" Chord said as he finished his drink

"Are you ok with this Camille?" Lori asked concerned about her friend

"Yeah I'm fine!" Camille Replied with a big grin on her face

"Have fun!" Lori smiled at her friend

"well this is unexpected" Lori said looking shocked

Cory agreed! and finished his sentence

"Anyway like I was saying you and your friends should come to the sound check in the morning"

"That would be great.. Considering my friends just left with half the group" Lori laughed

" I'm having a really great time tonight Cory" Lori said not wanting this night to ever end

"Me too" Cory answered

Lori gets a text from Vicky "Out"

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Lori asked

"I was just thinking the same thing..Where too?" Cory Replied

Lori looks up at this Perfect Man.

"Anywhere" was all she could say 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Morning After

Lori and Cory had spent most of the night walking around L.A., Cory showing her some of his favorite clubs and stores. Before they knew it, it was almost 1:30 am. They wouldn't have really cared if it wasn't for Cory having a sound check the next morning.  
>"I guess I should be getting back to the hotel," said Lori, looking up at him, "I really had fun tonight Cory."<p>

"Here I'll make sure you get back to your hotel safely," he replied, pulling out his phone to call a cab.  
>Lori didn't know what to say. She knew that after tommorow, she would never see him again and it pained her to think of that.<p>

"What are your plans after the tour ends?" Curiously asked Lori.  
>"My band wants to lay down some tracks in the studio."<br>"That sounds cool," replied Lori, smiling up at him.

The cab pulled up next to them. Cory opened the door, letting Lori enter first. The ride back was quiet. Lori sensed that he wanted to say something, but he instead he did something that she'd never forget. Cory grabbed her hand, causing Lori's heart to skip a few beats. It was not a long ride, since before she knew it, they were back at her hotel. Lori really wanted to say or do something, but what? The idea of asking him to come up entered her mind, but she wouldn't dare do it.  
>"Excuse me sir," Cory said politely, "would you mind waiting here while I walk her up to her room?"<p>

"No not at all!" the cab driver replied.

Cory got out first, reaching out for Lori's hand to help her out. Suddenly, they heard screams for Cory. He looked behind him, and there were three finds running up to ask for pictures and autographs. Lori watched in amazement, as he completed their requests. It didn't take long for them to be on their way.  
>"Come on, let's go!" Grinned Cory.<p>

Once they got into the elevator, he put his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He held her the whole way up. They eventually reached her room. Lori opened her door and turned to face him.  
>"Were you serious about us coming to sound check?" She asked.<p>

"Yes I was!" he answered.

"Should I give you my cell number so you can text me in the morning?"

He handed her his phone, so that she could add her number. Lori couldn't help but shake. She was nervous, though she hoped he didn't notice.  
>"I guess I'll see you in the morning," whispered Cory, before leaning down to kiss her.<p>

The kiss felt like it last forever, as he put his arms around her and held her tight. Eventually, they both reluctantly came up for air.  
>"I'll see you in a few hours, chuckled Cory, turning to walk away.<p>

Once Lori got inside, her phone went of. It was a message from Cory that read, "I had a great time with you tonight. Sweet dreams xoxo"  
>Lori had still not heard from anything from her friends, though she didn't want to call them, in fear of disturbing. She walked into her bedroom, grabbed her pajama's and crawled into bed. Lori couldn't help but wish that the man of her dreams was laying next to her. She slowly drfited to sleep, thinking of him and everything that had happened that night.<p>

Lori woke up a few hours later, mesmerized by the wonderful dream she just had. Her phone suddenly went off with a message from a strange number.

I can't wait to see you. Can you be at center by 10? I can't stop thinking about you. I barely got any sleep. Xoxo Cory Lori paused for a moment, in shock. Oh my god! It wasn't a dream! That's when Lori remembered that they needed to go to the sound check. Holy shit! She then realized that she had not yet heard from her friends. Lori texted them all and within a few minutes, they all had texted back that they were heading for the room. The first to show up was Camille.  
>"I want details and don't leave anything out," squealed Camille.<p>

"Nothing happened last night. He was a perfect gentleman just like I always knew he'd be," Lori said to her friend.  
>"Nothing...hmm...that sucks," replied an annnoyed Camille.<p>

"Fine. We kissed and he held me in his arms, but that's it!" Confessed Lori, "What about you? How did your night go?"  
>"Chord is exactly how I pictured he would be. He's so sweet, kind and a gentle. I had a wonderful night."<p>

"Okay, you smart ass. Cut the shit! I want the dirty details so come on spilled it," yelled Lori.  
>"Well we went back to his place. When we got there, he gave me a tour of his apartment. He took me down to his recording studio, where he had a bar down. So we turned on some music, got drinks and began dancing. Next thing I know, he's kissing my cheek and neck. We moved over to the couch and started making out. He has such a nice body! We never even made it to his bed. He started pulling off my clothes, while kissing me all over with his enormous lips. I pulled off his shirt and pants and started to kiss his chest and slowly lick down to his happy trail. He got so excited that he let out a moan, which just made me more excited! He was so careful when he climbed on top of me. When we finished we just laid there intertwined. It was the best time I've ever had. He didn't let go of me, not for one moment."<br>Lori sat there feeling a little envious of her friend though she never lead on to what she was feeiling. Neither of them had noticed that Ravi came into the room.

"So Camille got laid too?" Ravi said with a smug grin on her face,  
>"What about you Lori did you tap that shit or what?"<p>

Lori looked at Ravi with regret,"No we just kissed."

"What the hell happened?" Ravi asked, confused

"Nevermind me! What happened with you and Mark?" asked Lori.  
>"That guy is a damn maniac! I'm surprised that I'm walking right! We barely made it through the door of his condo. He had my clothes off before we even hit his bedroom. When it was all said and done, I waited for him to tell me to leave but he never did. We just laid there and he held me for the rest of the night" confessed Ravi.<br>Lori and Camille sat there blushing.

"Hey! Where the hell are Sabby and Vicky?" Ravi asked the other two girls.

"I haven't seen Vicky since she left the club last night!" Lori replied now getting a little worried.  
>"Sabby was gonna take a shower and then come over." Camille stated.<p>

"Did she give any hint of how her night went?" Lori asked.

Lori had to tell them about the sound check, but she wanted to wait until they were all there. Sabby showed up first and Vicky a few minutes later.  
>"Hey Sabby! How did your night with Kevin go? We want details!" Demanded Ravi.<p>

"If your asking if I got laid the answer is NO! Though don't worry we both got taken care of. There was alot of kissing, grinding, touching and alot of licking. He's a great at everything!"  
>"YOU ALL SUCK!" Vicky spoke up, very pissed off, "I went to bed by myself!"<p>

"So did I!" Lori answered back

By this time, it was almost 8:30 in the morning. Cory had asked Lori to meet him at 10.  
>"Ohh you guys I forgot to tell you that Cory has invited all of us to go to their sound check and rehearsal. I need to meet him by 10 so we need to get ready to go!"<p>

By 9:30, the five friends were ready to leave. Lori texted Cory.  
>On my way! xoxo<p>

He replied quickly.

So happy your coming! xoxo

The girls got to the theater at exactly 10am. Cory was waiting for them in the lobby. He walked over to give Lori a kiss and then grabbed her by the hand, pulling her close to him.

"Follow me ladies!"

"Do the guys know we're here?" Ravi asked optimisticly.

"Of course they do!" Cory answered back.  
>Cory and the five friends walked into where they having the rehearsal. Chord, Kevin and Mark ran over to Camille, Sabby and Ravi, giving them hugs and kisses. The girls, now embarrased, realized that they were being watched by the other group members.<br>"You girls go sit over there. It's time for practice"

Cory pointed across the room to some chairs. It was like having front row tickets. The five girls felt like they were the most lucky ladies in the whole world 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Longest Day Thank you Vicky

Chord gave Camille a kiss while hugging her tightly and Kevin gave Sabby a hug and then kissed her hand. Vicky disgusted with all of the PDA she just got into the car.

The rest of the girl joined Vicky in the car. Once they were all in Lori looked at Vicky

"What the hell is your problem?" Lori asked in a very tempered voice "My problem?" Vicky answered. "I don't have one, I want to get to the hotel and take a nap before we go to the show" "Well it seems that you do have a problem, what you don't want to tell us now?" Lori asked demanding an answer.

"Fine, you want to know what my problem is, all of you had someone to hang out with last night but me!" Vicky said starting to cry because of the anger that was building up."I don't want to feel like a third wheel!" she yelled

"Vicky you took off last night!" Lori reminded her friend "Yeah that was because you were all over Cory" Vicky snapped "I was not all over him we were talking! So that's what your mad about that I was hanging out with Cory. You know what we were both sitting in the room with him last night he could have just as easily picked you and I would have been happy for you! Not sitting here making you feel horrible that's a pretty rotten thing to do Vicky!  
>"Excuse me you think I am upset because "he picked you" That is not event he issue here."<p>

"Ok Ravi interrupted let's stop talking be you say something you both will regret

Nothing more was said the rest of the ride.  
>Once they got to the hotel they all separated to their rooms.<br>Lori got to her room decided to lay down and rest for a few hours Sabby and Camille took their showers and decided to go get their hair and nails done Ravi was sitting alone in her room then there was a knock on her door...She walk over to the door and opened it.. It was Vicky

"Can we talk Vicky asked her friend?"  
>"I guess!" Ravi replied "Vicky what's going on with you I can't believe how much of a Bitch you were to Lori." Ravi told her friend "I was not trying to be a bitch to her, I want to come up here and apologize to you for making everything so uncomfortable in the ca. I want to apologize to Sabby and Camille as well but they are not here" Vicky replied "Well i just don't understand why you are upset about Cory and Lori, you should be happy for her. What do you think your better then Lori?" Ravi was starting to get pissed<p>

Vicky just stood there quietly there was no need for her to answer. Ravi looked at this person who was supposed to be her friend

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't even recognize you!" Ravi screamed "'m so sick and fucking tired of Lori getting everything she wants I've had enough! I'm done!  
>I will not be going to the show with you guys tonight..I will go on my own and then I'm heading back home!" Vicky told her friend<p>

Vicky turned around and walked out the door. Ravi Stood there stunned. I should call Lori! No i'll wait she thought I'll call her in a while. Ravi decided to rest for a little while after that conversation Vicky walked out of the room and began to cry, she could not believe she had just got into a fight with Ravi, but she was tired and had enough of everything. She felt like she didn't even want to go to the show after all that went down today

Lori laid in bed but could not fall asleep.. She was still very pissed about Vicky's attitude about her and Cory.  
>Lori's phone goes off. It's a text from Cory "Are you busy right now?" Lori texted back "No not at all!"<br>her phone went off again "Good I'll be right up!"  
>Lori jumped up off her bed ran into the bathroom to pull her hair back in a pony by the time she was done Cory was knocking at the door.<br>Lori walks slowly over to the door to let him in.

"Hey I was thinking about earlier when Lea snapped at you. I feel I needed to explain" Cory went on "Lea and I dated for a few months and now she thinks she has control over me" Cory said rolling his eyes Lori replied back to him"You don't need to explain antthing to me Cory! It's not as if we are dating or anything were just hanging out!"

Cory looked kind of hurt with that statement she had just made.

"Sorry I should not have said it that way.. What I should have said is that we just met last night, we barley know eachother and I don't know what's going on. I do know that i would love to keep seeing you but, let's just see how things go!

I'd like to keep seeing you too he replied back

They both just stood there for a moment and the he walked over to her put his arms around her and gave her a kiss that almost knocked her on her ass..

"What time do you have to be back at the Staples Center" She asked wanting him to stay "Not until 6 o'clock tonight the Show starts at 8!" "So you have like 5 hours of free time. What are you plans?"  
>" I don't know what are you up for?" he asked " I can think of a few things!" she said with a laugh<p>

Cory picked Lori up her arms flung around his neck and her legs swung around his waist still kissing Cory takes Lori to the bed lays her down now on top of her.. They lay there grinding against one another soft moans came from them! Lori rolled over so she was now on top she reached down to his pants and unbuttoned them slid them down to his ankles exposing his very large errect penis she went down teasing him with her tounge. Cory reached down to pull her up torwards him. He rolled back over on top of her he reached down with one hand going under her shorts he found her opening and started to pleasure her with two of his fingers. Lori let out moan of excitement Cory removed her shorts laid on top of her and incerted himself inside of her. Thrusting in and out of her first faster and then harder Their moans are timed in unison Lori let out a loud moan Cory knew he had satisfied her. He continued to thrust in and out until finally he let out a loud groan he had gotten his. He laid there on top of her for a moment and then removed himself from her they both laid there spent and totaly satisfied. Cory rolled over put his arm around Lori and they both fell fast asleep.

Lori woke up to her phone going off she quickley answered it..

"Hello!" she said still half asleep "Did i wake ya?" Sabby asked "No we had to get up anyway."  
>"We?" Sabby asked Confused Lori looked back at the perfect man still sleeping next to her<p>

"was there something you need Sabby?''  
>"Oh Camille and I was wondering if you wanted to all get ready together but. I have my answer I'll talk to you later!" the line went dead<p>

Lori went to get up to go take a shower ,But these monsterous hands grabed her waist and pulled her backwards. She fell back onto the bed..

"Where do you think your going?"  
>"Shower!" she answered "Not yet..Please?" Cory wined "It's almost 4 o'clock and you need to be back at The Staples Center by 6 we should shower then eat! Lori reminded him "May I join you in the shower?He asked deviously "You may but nothing will get finished if you do!" Lori said laughing<p>

Lori went to go get in the shower she was almost finished when she felt soapy hands on her back she jumped.

"Oh my god you scared the shit out of me" she said shaking "You said I could join you. I'll wash your back if you wash my back he said "Deal!" she answered back

He started to wash her back then proceeded to kiss her around to her front and started to pleasure her. she moaned with excitement until she let herself go.  
>it was her turn to wash his back so she started washin his back and then reached down real quick to fondle his member. she felt it getting hard in her hand the more she played with it she got in front of him and knelt down and started to give him a blow job sucking harder and faster until she felt him finish in her mouth<p>

The twosome were finishing up their shower when they heard Camille and Sabby yell in

"What are you doing playing with yourself ?" Sabby said jokingly "No I'm doing it for her!" Cory yelled out "What are you doing here" Lori demanded an answer " We figured he'd be gone by now!" Camille replied "Mm nope obviously he's still here." Lori answered sarcastily

Sabby looked at Camille "let's hit the road"  
>When the friends walked out of the room into the hall they both bursted out laughing<p>

Lori went and got dressed Cory followed he put his clothes back on.

"Why don't you ride with me to the show? I have the driver picking up your friends that way you can just come to my house with me now!" Cory asked

Lori called her friends to let them know that she was gonna get ready at Cory's and meet them there backstage. They were all cool with it but she could not get ahold of Vicky she she asked sabby to tell her.  
>Cory called downstairs for his driver to pick us up in the back of the hotel when they got to the car the ride was about 30 mins or so. They were sitting there holding hands and kissing and then Lori got up and started to straddle Cory's lap and kiss him more passionately she could not get enough of him he held her close to could feel that he was getting excited. Lori stopped for a second and looked back torwards the driver..<p>

"dont worry he can't see or hear anything" Cory said Pulling her back to him

Lori slid out of her shorts and pulled Cory's down pants Straddled him as he incerted himself She let out a moan of enjoyment he held her so close while she thrusted back and forth up and down the more excited Cory got the faster she road him they both moaned in ecstasy as they finished at the same time. neither one of them wanted to move but they were almost to his house they were both dressed by the time the car pulled up to the house the driver opened the door Cory got out first and then reached for her hand.

"This is home!" He stated "It's beautiful Cory" Lori replied

They walked into his house it was quiet at first then you could hear music coming for another room

"Come with me!" he pulled her with him They walked into the other room a few of his buddies were there listening to musci and playing video games. I reconized them from the pictures i'd seen online one of the men was his roomate Justin and the other one was Seth another member of Cory's band.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Lori!"  
>"Lori this is Justin and Seth"<br>"Hi!' Lori said softly

Both guys looked at Cory almost like they were in shock.

"Hey can you Keep her company for a moment?" Cory asked "Sure!" Seth said still looking weird at Cory Cory left the room..

"You must be someone very special Lori" Justin said to her "Why do you say that?" Lori asked "He never brings a girl home! Lea has never even been here!" Justin answered back "To be honest with you we just met last night!" Lori told them "Seriously?" Seth asked shocked

Cory came back in the room.  
>"Is there a place I can change?" Lori asked Cory "Yeah my bedroom is the last door on the right bathroom is right across from it.<p>

Lori walked to his room and closed the door behind her.

She was done getting dressed in a matter of a Minute she opened the door walked across to the bathroom she didnt bother shutting the door

"Whats up with you?" Justin asked vert confused "What are you talking about? Cory replied "I've known you for over 10 years and you have never brought a chick home!" Justin answer back " I don't know how to explain it! I just can't stay away from her I don't want to!" Cory started to tell his friends and then Lori walked out .

"All ready!" she said

"The car is on his way." Thank you Vicky

Chord gave Camille a kiss while hugging her tightly and Kevin gave Sabby a hug and then kissed her hand. Vicky disgusted with all of the PDA she just got into the car.

The rest of the girl joined Vicky in the car. Once they were all in Lori looked at Vicky

"What the hell is your problem?" Lori asked in a very tempered voice "My problem?" Vicky answered. "I don't have one, I want to get to the hotel and take a nap before we go to the show" "Well it seems that you do have a problem, what you don't want to tell us now?" Lori asked demanding an answer.

"Fine, you want to know what my problem is, all of you had someone to hang out with last night but me!" Vicky said starting to cry because of the anger that was building up."I don't want to feel like a third wheel!" she yelled

"Vicky you took off last night!" Lori reminded her friend "Yeah that was because you were all over Cory" Vicky snapped "I was not all over him we were talking! So that's what your mad about that I was hanging out with Cory. You know what we were both sitting in the room with him last night he could have just as easily picked you and I would have been happy for you! Not sitting here making you feel horrible that's a pretty rotten thing to do Vicky!  
>"Excuse me you think I am upset because "he picked you" That is not event he issue here."<p>

"Ok Ravi interrupted let's stop talking be you say something you both will regret

Nothing more was said the rest of the ride.  
>Once they got to the hotel they all separated to their rooms.<br>Lori got to her room decided to lay down and rest for a few hours Sabby and Camille took their showers and decided to go get their hair and nails done Ravi was sitting alone in her room then there was a knock on her door...She walk over to the door and opened it.. It was Vicky

"Can we talk Vicky asked her friend?"  
>"I guess!" Ravi replied "Vicky what's going on with you I can't believe how much of a Bitch you were to Lori." Ravi told her friend "I was not trying to be a bitch to her, I want to come up here and apologize to you for making everything so uncomfortable in the ca. I want to apologize to Sabby and Camille as well but they are not here" Vicky replied "Well i just don't understand why you are upset about Cory and Lori, you should be happy for her. What do you think your better then Lori?" Ravi was starting to get pissed<p>

Vicky just stood there quietly there was no need for her to answer. Ravi looked at this person who was supposed to be her friend

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't even recognize you!" Ravi screamed "'m so sick and fucking tired of Lori getting everything she wants I've had enough! I'm done!  
>I will not be going to the show with you guys tonight..I will go on my own and then I'm heading back home!" Vicky told her friend<p>

Vicky turned around and walked out the door. Ravi Stood there stunned. I should call Lori! No i'll wait she thought I'll call her in a while. Ravi decided to rest for a little while after that conversation Vicky walked out of the room and began to cry, she could not believe she had just got into a fight with Ravi, but she was tired and had enough of everything. She felt like she didn't even want to go to the show after all that went down today

Lori laid in bed but could not fall asleep.. She was still very pissed about Vicky's attitude about her and Cory.  
>Lori's phone goes off. It's a text from Cory "Are you busy right now?" Lori texted back "No not at all!"<br>her phone went off again "Good I'll be right up!"  
>Lori jumped up off her bed ran into the bathroom to pull her hair back in a pony by the time she was done Cory was knocking at the door.<br>Lori walks slowly over to the door to let him in.

"Hey I was thinking about earlier when Lea snapped at you. I feel I needed to explain" Cory went on "Lea and I dated for a few months and now she thinks she has control over me" Cory said rolling his eyes Lori replied back to him"You don't need to explain antthing to me Cory! It's not as if we are dating or anything were just hanging out!"

Cory looked kind of hurt with that statement she had just made.

"Sorry I should not have said it that way.. What I should have said is that we just met last night, we barley know eachother and I don't know what's going on. I do know that i would love to keep seeing you but, let's just see how things go!

I'd like to keep seeing you too he replied back

They both just stood there for a moment and the he walked over to her put his arms around her and gave her a kiss that almost knocked her on her ass..

"What time do you have to be back at the Staples Center" She asked wanting him to stay "Not until 6 o'clock tonight the Show starts at 8!" "So you have like 5 hours of free time. What are you plans?"  
>" I don't know what are you up for?" he asked " I can think of a few things!" she said with a laugh<p>

Cory picked Lori up her arms flung around his neck and her legs swung around his waist still kissing Cory takes Lori to the bed lays her down now on top of her.. They lay there grinding against one another soft moans came from them! Lori rolled over so she was now on top she reached down to his pants and unbuttoned them slid them down to his ankles exposing his very large errect penis she went down teasing him with her tounge. Cory reached down to pull her up torwards him. He rolled back over on top of her he reached down with one hand going under her shorts he found her opening and started to pleasure her with two of his fingers. Lori let out moan of excitement Cory removed her shorts laid on top of her and incerted himself inside of her. Thrusting in and out of her first faster and then harder Their moans are timed in unison Lori let out a loud moan Cory knew he had satisfied her. He continued to thrust in and out until finally he let out a loud groan he had gotten his. He laid there on top of her for a moment and then removed himself from her they both laid there spent and totaly satisfied. Cory rolled over put his arm around Lori and they both fell fast asleep.

Lori woke up to her phone going off she quickley answered it..

"Hello!" she said still half asleep "Did i wake ya?" Sabby asked "No we had to get up anyway."  
>"We?" Sabby asked Confused Lori looked back at the perfect man still sleeping next to her<p>

"was there something you need Sabby?''  
>"Oh Camille and I was wondering if you wanted to all get ready together but. I have my answer I'll talk to you later!" the line went dead<p>

Lori went to get up to go take a shower ,But these monsterous hands grabed her waist and pulled her backwards. She fell back onto the bed..

"Where do you think your going?"  
>"Shower!" she answered "Not yet..Please?" Cory wined "It's almost 4 o'clock and you need to be back at The Staples Center by 6 we should shower then eat! Lori reminded him "May I join you in the shower?He asked deviously "You may but nothing will get finished if you do!" Lori said laughing<p>

Lori went to go get in the shower she was almost finished when she felt soapy hands on her back she jumped.

"Oh my god you scared the shit out of me" she said shaking "You said I could join you. I'll wash your back if you wash my back he said "Deal!" she answered back

He started to wash her back then proceeded to kiss her around to her front and started to pleasure her. she moaned with excitement until she let herself go.  
>it was her turn to wash his back so she started washin his back and then reached down real quick to fondle his member. she felt it getting hard in her hand the more she played with it she got in front of him and knelt down and started to give him a blow job sucking harder and faster until she felt him finish in her mouth<p>

The twosome were finishing up their shower when they heard Camille and Sabby yell in

"What are you doing playing with yourself ?" Sabby said jokingly "No I'm doing it for her!" Cory yelled out "What are you doing here" Lori demanded an answer " We figured he'd be gone by now!" Camille replied "Mm nope obviously he's still here." Lori answered sarcastily

Sabby looked at Camille "let's hit the road"  
>When the friends walked out of the room into the hall they both bursted out laughing<p>

Lori went and got dressed Cory followed he put his clothes back on.

"Why don't you ride with me to the show? I have the driver picking up your friends that way you can just come to my house with me now!" Cory asked

Lori called her friends to let them know that she was gonna get ready at Cory's and meet them there backstage. They were all cool with it but she could not get ahold of Vicky she she asked sabby to tell her.  
>Cory called downstairs for his driver to pick us up in the back of the hotel when they got to the car the ride was about 30 mins or so. They were sitting there holding hands and kissing and then Lori got up and started to straddle Cory's lap and kiss him more passionately she could not get enough of him he held her close to could feel that he was getting excited. Lori stopped for a second and looked back torwards the driver..<p>

"dont worry he can't see or hear anything" Cory said Pulling her back to him

Lori slid out of her shorts and pulled Cory's down pants Straddled him as he incerted himself She let out a moan of enjoyment he held her so close while she thrusted back and forth up and down the more excited Cory got the faster she road him they both moaned in ecstasy as they finished at the same time. neither one of them wanted to move but they were almost to his house they were both dressed by the time the car pulled up to the house the driver opened the door Cory got out first and then reached for her hand.

"This is home!" He stated "It's beautiful Cory" Lori replied

They walked into his house it was quiet at first then you could hear music coming for another room

"Come with me!" he pulled her with him They walked into the other room a few of his buddies were there listening to musci and playing video games. I reconized them from the pictures i'd seen online one of the men was his roomate Justin and the other one was Seth another member of Cory's band.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Lori!"  
>"Lori this is Justin and Seth"<br>"Hi!' Lori said softly

Both guys looked at Cory almost like they were in shock.

"Hey can you Keep her company for a moment?" Cory asked "Sure!" Seth said still looking weird at Cory Cory left the room..

"You must be someone very special Lori" Justin said to her "Why do you say that?" Lori asked "He never brings a girl home! Lea has never even been here!" Justin answered back "To be honest with you we just met last night!" Lori told them "Seriously?" Seth asked shocked

Cory came back in the room.  
>"Is there a place I can change?" Lori asked Cory "Yeah my bedroom is the last door on the right bathroom is right across from it.<p>

Lori walked to his room and closed the door behind her.

She was done getting dressed in a matter of a Minute she opened the door walked across to the bathroom she didnt bother shutting the door

"Whats up with you?" Justin asked vert confused "What are you talking about? Cory replied "I've known you for over 10 years and you have never brought a chick home!" Justin answer back " I don't know how to explain it! I just can't stay away from her I don't want to!" Cory started to tell his friends and then Lori walked out .

"All ready!" she said

"The car is on his way." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Confrontation

Lori was waiting backstage when her friends arrived. She noticed right off that Vicky wasn't with them

"Where's Vick?" Lori asked her friends Ravi Looked at her Lori "She's not coming!"  
>"What the fuck..nevermind I'm not gonna let this bother me tonight!" You could tell that lori was pissed.<p>

Cory and Lea walked over to the group of friends Lea looked down at her feet and then back up at the girls

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon! I didn't mean to snap at you all. she said very sincerely Lea looked at Cory "I just want my friends to be happy!" She whispered "Lea can i talk to you privately?" Lori asked

Lori and Lea walked away from the group. Cory had a look of confussion on his face.  
>Lori turned around to face Lea.<p>

Lori started first "Cory told me about you and he dated for a while!"  
>"Yes we did, It never would have worked though, we both knew it that's why we broke up!" Lea replied "Can I ask why it would not have worked?" Lori was curious "We work long hours together, never anytime to ourselves we could not go anywhere someone was always waiting to get a picture of us..It started to strain our friendship the last thing we wanted was to lose that!<p>

Lori could tell Lea was starting to get upset.

"We just met last night! I dont know where this is going or even if it will continue after tonight but I will tell you one thing I really do Like him and I promise you I'd never hurt him you have my word.

Lea looked at Lori she she could tell that Lori was being sincere.  
>Lea reached her arms out to give Lori a hug she whispered in Lori's ear<p>

"Please take care of him,If you treat him right he will give you the world!"Lea said somberly "I don't want the world I just want him!"Lori replied back

The two girls let go of eachother. Cory walked over put his arm around Lori's waist

"Are we all good?" He asked

The two girls Looked at eachother "We'er good" they both answered him

"OK THEN LET''S GET THIS SHOW GOING!" Cory Yelled

Lori and her friends had the best view in the place. They watched and sang along to their favorite song. Don't stop Believing,faithfully,Jessie's Girl,Fat Bottom Girls to name some After the show was over they did a Meet and Greet with the fans.  
>Lori sat behind Cory,Sabby sat Behind Kevin,Camille sat behind Chord and Ravi sat behind Mark the friends were amazed by all the people there. Lori looked across the room and saw Vicky.<p>

Lori whispered in Cory's ear "I'll be right back!"  
>He nodded his head<p>

Lori walked over to Vicky "Can we please talk" Lori hated fighting with her friends "I guess so!" Vicky said with conviction " Vick we have been best friends for years and we've had lots of fights but this one feels different I feel like I'm loosing you!" Lori said starting to cry "Lori I honestly don't kow what to say other that I'm sick and tired of seeing you get everything you want in life I'm just over this friendship it's been coming for a while Vicky turned and started to walk away.  
>"You know what I have felt that same way about time and time again but I would never say anything because you were happy that's all I've ever wanted was for my friends to be happy!" Lori screamed "Yeah well nobody will ever be happy if they have you as a friend I'm just the only one that will admit it!" Vicky turned and walked away.<p>

Lori ran into the ladies ,Camille and Ravi all saw what had just happened and followed her in there.

"What the fuck just happened?' Sabby demanded to know "My lifelong friendship with Vicky just ended" Lori said still crying "What did she say?" Ravi asked "Well apparently you will never be happy as long as were friends!" Lori screamed "That's not totaly true." Camille answered "So what's the truth?" Lori want to know "Lori we are all best friends and we all love eachother but you just have never been as supportive torwards us as we have been for you!" Sabby told her friend "Yeah you can be a little self centered!" Ravi agreed "So why am I just finding this out now? Why didnt you guys tell me years ago? Lori was confused Camille looked at Lori "I guess we just didnt want to hurt your feeling's!"

Lori stood there shocked at what her friends had just told her..

"I don't want to lose you guys too!" Lori said "Then I guess you need to make some changes in your life Lori!" Sabby replied "Like what?" Lori asked "Make it right with Vicky!" her friends told her "How she wants Cory! I'm just supposed to give him up so that she can be happy!" Lori said confused at what her friends are trying to say.  
>"That's not what were saying Lori all were saying is you need to have a little more tact. Be supportive not just with Vicky but with all of us". sabby exclaimed "Vicky needs to cool off for a while!" Ravi said<p>

Lori washed her face and then the four friends walked out of the Ladies room Lori looked around for Cory and saw Lea instead she went to walk over but saw that she was talking to someone Lori walked closer it was Vicky she was talking to.

"Boo!" Cory said as he came up behind Lori and put his arms around her waist "Damnit don't do that!" Lori laughed as she turned around to face him.  
>"Is everything alright?" Cory inquired "Yes just a bunch of girl drama nothing for you to worry about." Lori replied<p>

All of a sudden Lori and Cory noticed flashes Cory turned around there were a bunch of photographers taking their picture

"Well they know about you know come with me!" Cory said Pulling Lori with him "Where are we going?" Lori asked him "I'm going to do an Interview your coming with me!"  
>"Are you friggen kidding me" Lori exclaimed<p>

Cory and a very reluctant Lori walked over to a familiar face I had seem in different magazines Perez Hilton.  
>"Cory Monteith I caught the show tonight you were all amazing! Who do we have here with you?" The gossip columnist asked "This is Lori we just recently started seeing eachother and you get to meet her first!" Cory explained "One of LA's biggest Bachelor's off the market alot of hearts just broke!" Perez said dramaticly " I could not stay single forever " Cory laughed "Lori you've just landed one of the Hottest guys in the world! How did you do it?" "I just happened to be at the right place at the right time I guess!" she replied<p>

Lori looked over at Cory he nodded his head in approval With Cory on one side of me and Perez on the otherside the Photographer took our picture

"Thank you!" Cory said to the blogger "Anytime !" Perez replied " Are you ready to get out of here?" Cory asked "Sure!" Lori replied " How about we go back to your hotel?" Cory suggested "Sounds good to me!"

They got into the backseat of the car. Lori texted her friends they were actually on their way back home they had decided to leave that night with Vicky.  
>Cory noticed the look on her face.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked "Looks like I'm driving home by myself tomorrow! My friends decided to rent a car and head home tonight!" Lori told him "Why would they do that?" he asked "I told you girl drama It's to friggen stupid to even talk about!" Lori answered

The car pulled up to the back entrence Lori and Cory were able to get up to her room without incident.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Cory asked "Sure you know where it is!" Lori said as she stop to remember earlier this afternoon Cory knew exactly what she was thinking.  
>"Yeah the was deffinately a good time he said with a smirk "I'll be here waiting for you." Lori said looking very provocative<p>

While Cory was in the shower Lori changed into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top that you could see right through she went over and sat on the bed. Gave one last text to the girls " That was a pretty shitty thing you all did leaving me here!" Send! She looked up and Cory was standing there his hair still a little wet and messy. he was wearing a pair of shorts that he had brought from his house she guessed.

"Hey!' she said surprised he was already done his shower "Your friends?" he asked "If thats what you want to call them!" she replied

Cory went over to sit with her on the bed he softly kissed her on her head.

He looked at her "So your leaving in the morning?" "Not in the morning but sometime tomorrow!" she replied "So I guess we should make best of the time we have left?" He said as he rolled back on the bed

She knew exactly what he had on his mind She looked at him with her big blue eyes

"Was all of this a weekend fling or is it more?" she was so confused "I'd like to keep seeing you if thats what you want Lori!" "I would love that she said back to him

They laid there on the bed talking and kissing they talked about theie likes and dislikes what they wanted out of life she even told him why she was so attracted to him in the first place which was because they had a similar childhood. He was not sure he wanted kids because of that. They made plans to see eachother as often as they could she only live 2 hours away she could come down on weekends if he wanted her to. She looked at him

" I told Lea I would never hurt you Cory and I never will I really want this to work" Lori said as she leaned over and kissed him "Me too!" He kissed her back

He rolled over on top of her kissing her with more passion he pulled off her tank and then her shorts so she laid there exposed he began kissing her all over she let out a soft moan he went down her stomach and lower down he kissed the inside of her legs he sent a chill right up her spine as he licked around her opening getting her so excited she could burst at anytime he knew it too.  
>he stayed there for a minute more she screamed.<br>He went back up licking her now hard nipples she let out another moan She push him back and climbed on top to straddle him she leaned forward to kiss his now bare chest she could feel him getting errect between her legs she looked down at him as dhe started to grind up against him he let out a moan she moved lower down to pull off his shorts now seeing that he was fully errect she teased the tip of his stiff rod with her tongue he let out and louder moan she began to lick up and down his shaft he began to quiver telling her her was gonna explode she went up to straddle him just as her grabbed forcefully rolled over on top of her and slammed into her she screamed with pleasure. He was more rough with her then he had been this afternoon she highly enjoyed it the more she screamed the harder he thrusted himself in her until she could not control heself she let go and every muscle tightened up causing him to let go.  
>They laid there in bed holding eachother for the rest of the night..<p>

When Lori woke up the next morning she rolled over and watch Cory sleep she did not want to leave but she knew she had to go back to work the next day. She wondered if it would be easier for her to just leave this morning rather then prolong the inevitable. he opened his eyes he knew she was watching him sleep he could feel it

"I don't want you to leave today!" He whispered "Neither do I, but I have to work tomorrow!" she whispered back

they both just laid there until she had to get ready to check out Once she checked out and put her stuff in her car they went and got a bite to eat at a nearby bakery Cory laughed

"What's so funny? Lori was confused "We have company!" He answered Lori looked across the street and there was a group of photographers taking our picture

"Oh lord do you go through this all the time?" She asked "Yeah pretty much!" "Let's give them a show then!" Lori said with a huge smile

Lori leaned over the table and gave cory a long Passionate kiss you could see the photographers going crazy Lori and Cory just laughed after they ate it was decided that she would leave as hard as it was he walked her to her car she got in and he kissed her

"I'm gonna be gone for a week working on my charity I'll be back friday can you come next weekend?" Cory asked as he gave her another kiss "Your making it hard for me to leave and yes I'll be here friday she kissed him one last time "Bye!" they both said at the same time

She drove off.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :Mark and Ravi

Mark and Ravi have been dating for almost a year and like any all relationship they have had their up's and down' both worked long tiresome hours which made it so there was no time for them. Ravi would drive to LA when time permitted her to. She learned quickly on in their relationship to deal with that. She new that being with him was not going to easy but it was worth it to her! She did get lonely from time to time she had not talked to any of her former friends since the first weekend down there except when all the guys,but together,but they all had lives of their own Lori and Cory were still going strong! Camille and Chord were unseparable. Sabby and Kevin had broken up for a while but the last she knew they were back together. Even Vicky got somthing out of that weekend she and Lea Had become super close. But then again all of them were close with not just Lea but all of the cast members.

Ravi finally got some free time and found out from Lea that mark has off that weekend too! So Ravi decide to drive to LA and surprise him.

Ravi texted Lea "Where's Mark now?"  
>Lea texted back "Were all at a nearby deli getting lunch"<p>

Lea gave Ravi the directions and within a few minutes Ravi pulled into the parking lot She walked into the deli,she was shocked as she saw two of her former friends Sabby and Vicky sitting at the table she looked to see if the other two were there she didn't see them! She walked over to the table. Mark looked up just then and noticed Ravi standing there!

"Heyyy babe what are you doing here?" he was happily surprised to see her

"I had a free weekend and thought we could spend it together!" she exclaimed

"Sure,sure that sounds like a hell of a planto me!" Mark replied

Mark and Ravi went over to join the others at their table

"Hey Sab! Hey Vic! hows it going?" Ravi asked pleasantly

"I'm good! Sabby replied "Yeah I'm good too! Vicky answered after

Sabby was visiting Kevin and Vicky was hanging out with Lea. The three former friends just sat there and finished their lunch. Nothing more was said between them! Sabby,Kevin Lea and Vicky left as soon as they were done eating.

"Boy do I know how to clear a table." Ravi said jokingly Mark just smiled at her. "So what do you want to do first?" he asked his girlfriend

"I need to check into my hotel and drop off my stuff !" Ravi explained

"I still don't know why you just don't stay with me we've had this conversation before!" Mark said frustrated

"I'm in too good of a mood to argue with you,If you want me to stay with you I will!" she answered back

"Ok but I'm driving!" Mark said

On the drive to Marks condo which was out of the way and remote just the way he liked it.  
>He pulls on to a side street with no other cars then turns off the engine. Ravi notices he looks wierd Oh my god it he going to brake up with me she wonders to herself. He's very quiet for a minute more then finally he faces toward her.<p>

"Do you love me?" he asked his girlfriend

"You know I do! What's going on Mark your starting to scare me?" She asked

"I was gonna do this on our annivesary,but I can't hold off any longer!" He said nervously

"Well I guess he's not breaking up with me!" she thought to herself

"What is it?" she asked stating to get frustrated

"I don't to be seperated from you anymore, I want you to move here to LA with me and start a life together!"

He looked away from her afraid of what she would say next.  
>Ravi sat there stunned for what felt like an eternity. I do love him and I do want to have a life with him,but am I ready she wondered to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to picture her life without him she began to cry! She had her answer.<p>

"Yes!" she whispered in a soft voice

he looked back at her.

"Did you say yes?" he asked shocked

She nodded her head..

"Sweetheart you have just made the happiest man on the world!" he said elated by her decision

he reached over put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer as their lips touched they could feel the passion between them explode.

"We had better get home!" he said pulling away from her

The house was not that far way. He pulled into the parking garage he got out of the car reach into the back seat and retrieved her bags they walked to the elevator as they road the elevator up they both stood there with smiles on there walked into "Their" condo he put her stuff on what would now be their bed She sat down in one of the chairs on the balcony she was so happy but then she remembered she had nobody to share her happiness with she wanted to call one ho her friends she missed came out and joined her.

"What are you thinking right now?" he could not read her

" I was thinking that you have made me so happy! I wish i had someone to share it with." she said sadly

"Why don't you give the girls a call!" he suggested

"No that's ok I just want to be here with you!" she said as walked over to him and sat on his lap.

she leaned in and gave him a long and very tender kiss. he kissed her back with just a little bit more force.

"I want you to be happy Ravi. I feel like I should be doing something!"

"I thought we were doing something." she smiled back at him

She kissed him again this time more passionately. He reaches down to cup one of her breasts in his hand. she let out a giggle.

"Here this will make it easier!" she said as she pulled of her shirt

"Yes it does!" he said as he cuped both of her breasts with and buries his face between them

"Here let me help you out of you shirt."

She gets up off his lap turns around reaches for his hand

"Follow me!" she says to him seductively

"Yes Mam!" He responded

Ravi leads him to their room. Now standing in her matching bra and panties turns back to him motions for him to come closer to her.  
>he removes his shirt and shorts they begin to kiss they fall onto the bed still kissing she pulled away from him<p>

"I'm so happy!"she said looking up at him

She went back to kissing him and she nibbling on his ear his she reaches down and to starts to stroke him. Mark let out a moan she feels him getting harder in her hand he put his arms around her as rolled over on top of her slowly grinding himself on her he began to lick down her mid section passed her belly button teasing her with his tounge. he reaches up to tickle one of her nipples she let out a mmmoan he come back up face to face with her now she reaches down to guide him as he slowly pushes himself inside her she let's out a scream of passion as he begins to move faster and with more rhythm.. his moans of excitement and her screams of passion went on for the rest of the night

"let me know when your ready I'll go with you!" he said to her eagerly

"I'm ready!" was all she could mutter

Mark felt her tense up and with that he let go! Mark fell off Ravi rolled over put his arm around her and both of their bodies laid there trembling and burnt out for the rest of the night!

Ravi woke up to Mark talking to someone she got up put her robe on and walk out of their room he was on the phone.

" I was just talking to Cory and told him our exciting news we have decided to all get together!" He explained

"Who's we?" she asked still half asleep

"Cory and Lori! Chord and Camille! Sabby and Kevin! Vicky and Lea are also coming! You my love are just going to have to suck it up for the day. Who knows it might be good for all of you to be in the same room.

Ravi looked at him she was so furious at him for setting this up, but she also know he was right.

"When are they coming?" she demanded to know

"Later on today about 4ish!" he replied 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Moving Day The group of people we all seperated the Men were downstairs playing pool Vicky,Sabby and Lea were on the belcony. Lori and Camile who were still actually friends were in the livingroom with Ravi. Not much was being said..

"This is fucking stipid!" Ravi shouted

All the girls looked at Ravi

"This is not how today is supposed to be! It's a happy day for me and we can't even be in the same damn room!" Ravi said now crying

"What do you want us to say?" Sabby asked her

"We were bestfriends and now we can't even look at 's fucking stupid!"

The girls just stood there Lea,Sabby and Vicky Joined the others in the Livingroom

"So what do you want to talk about?" Vicky asked with a snobby attitude

"I dont know anything. All I know is when Mark asked me to move in with him my first thought was wait til the girls hear this!" Ravi replied

"I'm sure we're all going through something that we would have wanted to share with eachother!" Lori said as she stood up and walked out of the condo.

"This is crazy will someone go get her?" Lea asked

"I will go." Camille said as she walk to the door

Camille walked outside and found Lori walking down the beach, She run up to her

"Lori! Wait! Whats going on with you?" Camille said out of breath

"I'm breaking up with Cory!" Lori blurted out

"What! wait why would you do that Lori? He loves you ,and you love him! right?" Camille asked now confused

"You have no idea how much I love him Camille and thats all I'm gonna say right now!" Lori said as she walked to her car

"Tell Cory I'll call him later! Bye!"

Camille walks back into the house looking stunned

"What's going on where is Lori? Lea demanded to know

"She Left,but not before she told me that she was breaking up with Cory!" Camille answered

The friend's could alway tell when something was wrong

"No that does not sound right something is wrong!" Vicky said shaking her head

"She will tell us when she's ready!" said Camille

They had not realized it until Lea pointed it out they were having a normal conversation

"See you do all care for eachother you shouyld build on that!" Lea exclaimed

"I do miss you guys!" Sabby responded

"It's just not the same as it was before!" Vicky added

"You know I'd kill to have a group of friends like this!" Lea chimed in

The guys came up the stairs laughing and joking looked at the group of ladies

"I have asked your men to help with the move!" he said with excitement

"We always thought it would be Lori and Cory to be the first one to move in together! Never would have imagined it would be You and Ravi." Chord told his friend

"As long as you happy man!" Cory added

"Speaking of Lori where is she?" Cory asked looking around the room

"Ohh she said she was not feeling well so she left. she said she'd call you later!" Camille replied

A month had passed Ravi had given her two weeks and was all packed. she could not wait to start her life with Mark. When moving day finaly came the girls helped her with packing the stuff she was using and they left the big heavy furniture for the men. Ravi had noticed that Lori didnt show up but Cory did. she wondered if she had broken up with him yet? I'm sure he would have told Mark if thety were down to the last few boxes being put in the moving truck Marl closed the back rubbed his hans together

"That's it we are all done here time to get this show on the road" he said as he walked over to Ravi and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

By the time they got back to LA and was all done unpacking the truck it was nearly 10 pm they had work through the whols day only stopping for lunch and drinks.

"We got the rest you guys thank you so much for helping up you'll never know how much it means to have all of your support!" Mark said to his friends

Ravi and Mark grabbed the last few boxes from the truck.

"That's it were all done! Ravi said exhausted

"How about a Hot tub to unwind" he asked her

"That sounds terrific!" she replied 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Found but not Lost

The flyers are pasted all over LA and yet nobody has seen or heard from Lori since that August day at Ravi and Marks house it's been almost 4 months. Her car was found back at Cory's house but no sign of her anywhere. Cory is frantic. they all just want her home. Rewards have been posted for any information that leads to her safe return.. ***Filming was done until after the New Year!

"I'm not leaving!" Cory argued

"You can't stay here by yourself!" Lea interjected

"Come on Cory, I miss her too said Sabby, but did you ever think maybe she does not want to be found?"

"Sabby is right Cory! Ravi chimed in Camille told you that she was going to break up with you!"

"Well she didn't! Will you all just leave I want to be alone!" Cory said now getting pissed off

The group of friend Left. They were all worried for Cory he was in denial

"Lori's parents have invited Cory and I over for Christmas so he wont be alone!" Camille exclaimed

"Ravi and I are going to stay in town!" Mark added

"I'm not saying, I'm going to New York with Lea Vicky stated

***The day had come for Lea and Vicky to leave for their trip

"I can't wait to get there!" Vicky said excitedly

"Wait until we get there Vic your gonna fall in love with my city!" Lea said as she smiled

"I'm glad I could get the time off from work!" Vicky replied

"Yeah with all the time we have taken off looking for Lori I really hope we find her soon she was not in a good place that day!" said Lea

***Once they landed in New York Lea was so excited she didn't know what to do first! It had been a while since she was home last. Lea and Vicky decided to do some christmas shopping since it was only 3 day until christmas then possibly dinner and a show, they were only going to be there a little over a week so they wanted to fit in as much fun as possible.

"Is it bad of me to be having fun while my friend is missing?" Vicky asked Lea

"I wonder the same thing! After seeing Cory in so much pain!" Lea replied

"We should go back right after Christmas! Lea suggested

Vicky Agreed "They need us there more!"

The two girls tried to have fun but just could not enjoy themselves they finished up on their shopping and headed back to Lea's Apartment. They decided to order in and wrap the presents they had bought.

"Look what I picked up for Lori!" Lea held up a beautiful black chanel wallet

"I didnt get Lori anything!" Vicky said now looking as though she could cry

"There is always tomorrow" Lea reminded her

***Lea and Vicky turned in early that night they were both overwhelmed with all the excitement The next Morning Lea took Vicky to her favorite Bakery on the lower east side for Coffee and bagels Lea and Vicky seated themselves. They were enjoying their coffee talking about their plans for the day and what they wanted to do first. When Lea lloked up and noticed someone across the room IT WAS LORI! Lea kept staring at her wondering what was her reason for leaving LA? Lori stood up and all question's were answered there was a bump were her flat stomach used to be

"Oh my God!" Lea exclaimed

"What?" Vicky asked

"Ohh nevermind I just thought of something it's not important!" Lea replied

"Don't do that you scared the hell outta me!" Vicky snapped back at Lea

"Hey Vic didn't you want to pick up a gift for Lori? Why dont you go and do that while I go and pick up your gift Lea suggested

"That's not a bad idea I think I will do that! do you want to say meet back up at the apartment?" Vicky asked as she was putting her jacket on

"Sounds like a plan!" Lea replied

Vicky left and Lea went up to pay the walked right over to Lori

"You have alot of explaining to do!" Lea said in a very cross voice

Lori looked around in a shocked state

"Oh my god please you don't understand! Please don't tell Cory where I am I'm begging you" Lori beggged as she began to cry 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Home for the Holiday

"Why the fuck would I hide this from him and better yet why would you?" Lea asked now very pissed off

"He didn't want kids he made that very clear! What was I supposed to do?" Lori asked as she sniffled

"Do you know what he has been through these last 4 months? He dont sleep or eat he just goes to work and comes home!" Lea told her

"I'm so sorry! I just figured he would move on with his life" Lori answered

"If he didn't love you he probably would have! How far along are you" Lea asked

"I'm in my 6th month I'm due in March right around my birthday!" Lori stated

"Okay this is what I'm gonna do Vicky is here in New York also you and I gonna go back to my apartment and wait for Vicky were gonna get on a plane and go back to LA I will tell Cory that I saw you and hat you were doing fine and happy but I can't help you if your still here!" Lea laid the plan out for Lori

"Lea you don't understand it was so hard for me to leave I tried to tell him so many times! If I go back I'll want to see him!" Lori said as she started to cry again

"Like i said Lori I can't help you if you stay here! If you want to see Cory I will help you!" Lea replied

"Ok I'll go back with you!" she answered

Lori and Lea left the bakery and walked one block over to Lori's apartment. Lori was staying with some friends in a 3 bedroom studio apartment Lori explained to her friends where she was going and why she packed all of her clothes which was not much a suitcase full and Lea and Lori left. heading back to Lea's house . they got back before Vicky did Lori went to lay down at Lea's request it was gonna be a long flight! Vicky got back to the apartment almost an hour later..

"We have to go back to LA tonight!" was all Lea could say

"Lori did they find her? Vicky asked excited

"No but I did! She been here in New York all this time!" Lea replied

"Are you fucking kidding me? Where is she now?" Vicky asked

"She's laying down in my room,but wait before you go in there is something else you ought to know!"Lea grabbed at Vicky

Just as Lea said that Lori walked out of the room. Vicky's eyes went wide as she stood there staring at her shocked and not knowing what to say Vicky started to cry and ran over to her friend..

"Lori I have missed you! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"It's not like we were that close! Besides I didnt want to put you in a position where you would have to lie." Lori relpied

"We need to call the others!" Vicky said as she picked up her cell

"NO!" Lea and Lori both screamed

"Why the fuck not? This is a good thing your going to be home for Christmas that all we ever wanted please Lori let me call them?"

Lea gave Lori a nod..

"Ok, but I'll do it" She said

"l'll dial the number's and prepare them!" Vicky stated dialing Sabby first

"Sab what is the one thing you wanted for Christmas"

"For Lori to come home!"

Vicky handed the Phone to Lori

Lori already crying says "I'm so sorry Sabby"

Sabby let's out a scream Kevin comes running

"It's Lori they found her" Sabby screamed again

Kevin takes the phone

"Hello"

"Hi Kev!"

"Do you know what you have put not only us but Cory through? Have you called Cory?"

"No not yet! I'm sorry..I'm so sorry Kevin I will explain when I get back there!" Lori exclaimed

The phone went dead..Lea looked at her

"You'd better call Cory next"

"I know" Lori took the phone into the other room

Lori dialed his number and waited for him to pick up

"Hello!"

"It's me!" was all Lori could say

"Could you wait a minute? While I go in another room!"

Lori waited...A frantic voice got back on the line

"Where are you?How are you! I miss you so much! I love you please come home?"

"I'm fine! I'm in New York! I miss you too! II'll be home tomorrow I love you too,but before I come home I need to tell you something!"

"I know Lori you don't have to tell me... Your pregnant!" He blurted out

"How did you know?" she asked confused

"About a week after you left your Dr called and said you missed your ultrasound. Why do you think I've been looking for you?" He asked her

"I-I didn't know! I was scared you always said you didn't want kids I figured I'd leave you before you could leave me!" Lori said sobbing

"How could you ever think I'd leave you Lori"?

"I guess I wasn't thinking Cory!"

"I'm gonna go ,but I promise I will be home tomorrow I love you Cory so much!

Neither one of them want to hang up but Lori was getting hungry. All of the flight arrangements had been made for the next day! Lea and Vicky wanted to go out to dinner and a show Lori joined them and then she went christmas shopping for her friends and Cory. Lori got back to the apartment first sent out one text " I love you can't wait to see you tomorrow" xxx then she went to bed. The next morning Lea woke Lori up with Tea in one hand and a muffin in the other.

"Eat so we can get you home!" Lea said jokingly

Lori ate while getting dressed her bag was already packed and by the door

"The car is in it's way Lori!" Lea yelled in the room

Lori came out in tears...

"He's going to leave me I'm fat!"

Both girls laughed..

"No he's not you fool he loves you" Vicky replied

The car arrived picked up the 3 friends and headed for the airport. Once lori got on the plane she got very restless she was excited to be going home to her family and to her finaly fell asleep and stayed that way for pretty much the whole flight Lea shook her as they were getting ready to land..Anxeity kicked in she started to cry again.

"I don't know if I can do this guys!" she wimpered

"You'll be fine once you see him!" Lea replied

Once they got off the plane Lori looked around hoping that Cory had come ,but she did not see him at he did change his mind she thought to herself she went and retrieved her bag and headed for the car there was two of them Lea came up be side her one is for you and the other one is for Vicky and I Lori gave each of her friends a big hug and thanked them for helping her.  
>Lori watched as her friends got in their car and then she went to ge tin her car she opened the door and their he was her love sitting there just staring at her.. she got in the car he reached over put one arm around hug her and then slid the other hand down on her growing belly..<p>

"Welcome home Baby.. Merry Christmas!" he said still staring at her

"Merry Christmas to you too!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Little Miracle

The holiday came and went. It was a new year and new and Cory's relationship was more solid then ever ,but as Lori's belly grew bigger the more nervous Cory got!. He was still getting use to the way she looked.. He was so happy Lori was home but he knew in a couple of months their lives were gonna change drasticaly. He excited about being a dad, but scared of the responsibility of taking care of an infant.. Lori knew he was scared about being a dad she was still felt he could change his mind at any moment and leave her..

"I have a Dr.'s appt in the Morning!" Lori reminded him

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to make your appt. It all depends on if we get through all the scenes tomorrow!" he replied

"Ohh that's Ok I'll ask one of the girls to go with me." She answered back

Lori and the girls were getting along really well since she returned.. Sabby and Kevin were still really pissed at her. Lori's been working on makinig it better. So she decided it would be Sabby she'd call to see if she wanted to go to the Dr's appt with her. Lori dialed her number.

"Hello"

"Hey Sab it's me Lori i was wondering what your plans were for this morning?" She asked her friend

"I really don't have any! Why? Sabby replied

" I wanted to know if you wanted to go to my Dr's appt with me and then maybe some shopping and get a bite for lunch?Lori waited for her to reply

"Sure Lori I'd love to sounds like fun! Why's Cory not going? Sabby asked

"Him and Lea are doing a couple scenes today!" Lori replied

"I'll give Kevin a quick text to let him know where I'm going." said Sabby

"I'll be over there to pick you up about 10!" Lori replied before hanging up the phone

Lori went upstairs to get dressed.. She walked in the room just as Cory had just got out of the shower and on;y half dressed her hormonal tendency kicked into overdrive before she realized what she was doing she had pushed him onto the bed and was now straddeling him. She knew there was no time for Intimacies but a makeout session would have to do for now

"Sweetheart you need to go or I'm never going to be able to leave!" Cory said as he got up and adjusted himself

Lori looked at him "To be Continued" was all she said as she striped off her clothes to get in the shower

"Not cool babe,Not cool at all!" Cory said as he finished getting dressed

Cory was down in the kitchen when he heard Lori ran up to the bedroom she was standing in the bathroom blood was everywhere..

"Lori what happened?"

"I was having lots of pains in my stomach ..I tried to yell for you" Lori explained

"I'm calling 9-1-1" he said as he opened his phone

"9-1-1 operator how can I help you?"

"My girlfreind is pregnant and she's started to bleed alot!" Cory said franticaly

"Sir you need to calm down. How far along is she?"

"She's in her 7th month" Cory snaped at the operator

"Ok sir I need you too get her to the bed an ambulance is in route"

Cory laid Lori on the bed she was now very weak from the blood loss the

"Hold on sweetie the ambulance is on it way" Cory said rubbing her hair out of her face

"Cory the baby!" Lori cried

"Don't worry sweetie just try to relax" Cory pleaded with her

The doorbell rang...

"We're up here!" Cory yelled

Two paramedics ran up the stairs. Cory tried to explain what happened but they kept asking him to move they hooked her up to a monitor and IV loaded her onto the stretcher

"Can I ride with you?" Cory asked

"Sir it would be easier if you drove behind us in your car"

Cory followed them down the stairs and out the door he was already in the car and waiting by the time the got Lori loaded in the ambulance on the way to the hospital Cory call Lea,Mark,Chord and Kevin explained to them what was going on Cory pulled into the hospital at the same time as the ambulance he parked the car and ran over to them as the unloaded her she was now unconscious

"What the hell happened" Cory screamed

Just then he felt someone pull him back . He looked around it was Mark with Ravi clearly in tears

"Dude you need to stay calm for her" Mark said as he gave Cory a shake

"I-I don't know what I'm doing this isn't real.. is it?" Cory asked as he began to tear up

"Lets just wait and see what the Dr says Ok" Mark said trying to reassure his friend

Cory,Mark and Ravi were all in the waiting room as time passed Camille and Chord Showed up. Kevin arrived with Sabby Lea swung over and picked up Vicky they were all sitting there when the Dr came back in

"?" The Dr asked

"Right here!" Cory spoke up

The Dr walked over looked at the group

"It's Ok their all family! what happened..is she all right.. what about the Baby? Cory blurted out

"The Placenta had detatched from her uterine wall which means the baby is not getting enough oxygen. So we need to deliver Lori immediately!" The Dr explained

"Lori..The baby? " Cory questioned

" At this point Lori is still unconscious! The baby will be premature but should do just fine at 30 weeks they are able to live outside of the whomb we have given Lori some medicine to strenghten the baby's lungs I will have one of my nurses come and get you when we get her all hooked up.

Cory sat there with his head in his hand not knowing what to do. all of a sudden he sat up and looked at Camille and Lea

"Camille can you call her parents let them know whats going on and tell them that I will call later."

"Lea can you call the studio and fill them in"

A nurse came out "Cory were ready for you! You need to put these scrubs on over your clothes

Cory did as he was told the nurse lead him into this big white room there he saw lori laying on the table with her belly exposed He walked over to her and sat by her head she still had not woke up

"Cory I hope your ready! Cause here he comes"

Just then Cory heard the most beautiful sound in the world his son crying for the first time.  
>Cory leaned over and whispered in Lori's ear<p>

"You did it sweetie he's here please wake up we need you!"

The nurse waked over and place the infant in his arms. Cory just stared at him he was a perfect 5 pound 7 oz the nurse came back over to take him to the nursery

"Can I go up with you" Cory asked not wanting to leave his son

Cory still holding his son walked out in the hallway the group of friends were standing there waiting for news. they all walked up to the new father.

"It's a Boy!" Cory said proudly

The Guys all gave each other High Fives

He's so Precious!" Camille said as she started to get teary eyed

"What about Lori?" Lea asked

Cory just hung his head "She has not woke up yet! I'm going to go up to the nursery with him. You guys go home and get some rest it's been a long day".

"I'm going to stay with Lori if that's alright"Camille spoke up

"Yeah we'll take turns!" Ravi added

"I don't want her to ever be alone!" Sabby said

"You guys really are the greatest" Cory said as he walked away 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Homecoming

It's been a month since Lori and Cory's baby was born. Lori has still not woke was Bittersweet for him. He had a newborn son he had to choose a name for he picked Jasper Bentley and hoped to god that Lori was ok with it although he did have help from Lori's had all the help and support he needed from his friends and family Lori's mom came and stayed with him for a couple of weeks but getting a routine down was the hardest part for Cory he was no longer in charge of his own life. Between Jazz (which is what the guys called him) and work and visiting Lori at the hospital he was getting worn out something had to give.

Cory was sitting by Lori's bed feeding Jazz when he noticed a twitch from Lori's hand. He watched again to see if it happened again. This time she moved her arm. He put the baby down and walked back over to her..

"Lori sweetie can you hear me? Move again if you do please sweetheart?"

Lori's arm moved again. Cory ran out to the Nurses station.

"I think she's waking up!" he scream

The nurses ran in to check on her, Cory followed behind! When they walked in Lori was laying there looking around Cory could tell she was so scared she had no idea where she was or that she had delivered her son she was looking around trying to find something familar. She saw Cory.

"What's going on what happened?"

Lori looked down and noticed her flat belly

"The Baby!" she screamed

"The baby is just fine sweetie! He's right here he's been waiting for you to wake up"

"Where is he? Can I see him?"

The nurse interjected before Cory could answer her

"You can see him after Dr. Shaw checks you out let me go page him!"

Cory holding their son walked back over and sat next to Lori so she could see her son for the first time..He sent a quick text to Ravi,Sabby,Vicky,Camille and Lea "She's awake" was all it said

"Cory how long have I been here?"

"Just about a month!" he answered back

Her eyes got big as she began to cry

"Sweetheart you need to calm down or their going to make us leave"

Lori calmed down quickly and just laid their Looking at her son

"He's ok?" she asked

"He's perfect and already popular with the ladies" Cory said laughing

"What's his name?"

"Jasper-Jasper Bentley Monteith he weighed 5 pound 7 oz he was born on January 17th the sameday you came in here"

A single tear rolled down her cheek she had missed a whole month with her baby. The Dr. walked in.

"I'm Dr Shaw if have been taking care of you! I'm glad to see your awake how do you feel? Dr. Shaw asked

Lori looked at her Dr "I feel fine when can I go home?"

"I'll run a few test's tonight and if they all come back good I don't see any reason you can't go home tomorrow afternoon!" her Dr. told her

"I need to get Jazz home to bed,but I promise I'll be back first thing in the Morning!"

Lori said looking sad "Please stay? I don't want to be alone!"

"Do you want me to call one of the girls? They have been here everyday! Their probably on their way anyhow I texted them while the Dr was in here" Cory told her

Just as Cory was getting ready to leave 2 of her friends walked in. Ravi and Mark. Ravi took one look at Lori and began to cry as she walked over. Mark at her side. Ravi grabbed ahold of Lori's Hand and squeezed it tightly Cory walk over and gave her one last kiss before he left

"I'll see you in the morning Sweetheart I love you!"

"I love you too! kiss the baby for me?"

Sabby Camille and Vicky all showed up together They were all so happy she was awake.

"The Dr said if all my test's come back good I can leave tomorrow afternoon you guys don't need to say I Love you all for coming, but I'm actualy tired" Lori told them

They all said their goodbye's and Left. Lori laid the for a minute or so and fell asleep.  
>The next morning as promised Cory was there,but without the baby this time! Lori was quite upset with him but he wanted some alone time before they got home.<p>

"I brought you a muffin and coffee you must be hungry!"

Lori sat up. Cory came over and sat on the bed with her

"Thank you!"

"I was so scared of the thought of losing you! It broke me Lori!"

"Cory I told you when I came back I was not going anywhere!"

Knock,Knock Dr, Shaw said as he walked in. Everything looks good you mam can go home and enjoy your son! I do want you to take it easy for a few days your still a little weak! I'll go get your paperwork in order! Bye!"

Lori got up out of her bed to go get in the shower. Cory packed all of her stuff up! By the time Lori was done the nurse was back with all of her discharge paper's

It was a quick trip home Cory helped Lori into the House all of their friends were there and happy for her to home at last Lori sat on the Couch

"Can I please hold my baby now?" Lori asked

Cory walk over and handed her their son. He sat right next to her while everyone else stood around snapping pictures with their phones..

"It's good to have you home sweetie!" Cory said as he kiss her

"It's good to be home!" as she kissed Cory and then Jazz on his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Memories Part 1

Lori was sitting on the couch with her son in her arms watching him sleep. She started to think about the last 6 much had happened some good some bad. She got up to put him in his crib. She walked back over to the couch sat back down and began to think about her life and how it had changed in the last 6 months this was not the best time for her and Cory..

In early March right before her birthday. The cast was break so Cory went out with his friends having a guys night out he didn't do it very often even less now that they had Jazz. Lori started to tear up as she thought about it more..

Lori knew Cory was gonna be out late she she didnt wait up for him after feeding Jazz on last time she went to bed knowing cory would wake her when he got home. Lori woke to someone knocking at kthe door she just figured it was Cory.. When she opend the door she knew her life was gonna change forever. A police officer was stnding at the door.

"Are you Ms. Reynolds?" "Are you the Girlfriend of a Cory Montieth?" "Yes I am what Happened?" Lori screamed "I'm afraid Mr. Monteith was in an accident tonight!" "Is..Is he dead?" Lori chocked as she asked the Cop "No mam he's alive but in critical condition!" "What hospital is he at?" Lori asked "Cedars-Sinai!" he answered

The Cop left and Lori had no idea what to do next .She had to call someone to stay with Jazz she needed to get to the Hospital. Lori called Ravi and Mark..Lori dialed the number

"Hello" Ravi answered groggily Lori was crying "Ravi you need to wake up!  
>"Ravi sat straight up"What's wrong?"<br>"Cory's been in an accident!" Lori crying hysterically Ravi screamed "Mark wake up Cory's been in an accident!" "I need to get to the hospital!" "Were on our way to you" Ravi said as she jumped out of bed

They hung up Lori went over to sit on the couch. I should call Lea She thought to herself..Besides Lea was the one other person who knew Cory as well as She did she dialed Lea's cell number

Lea answered the phone"Lori what's wrong?  
>" Lori was silent for a second "Cory was in an accident tonight!<br>" Lea immediately began to cry "Is he...?  
>" No Lea he's alive but in critial condition!"<br>"Lori what do you need me to do?  
>" Meet me at Cedars-Sinai!<br>" Ravi and Mark are on their way over so they can stay with Jazz. "I'll see you in a few Lori becareful." Lea said before she hung up.

Lori went up stairs to get her clothes she didn't care what she looked like by the time she finished Ravi and Mark were walking lthrough the door ..

"Lea's gonna meet me at the Hospital! Can you guys stay with Jazz he just ate about an hr ago he should be good until 4 or so."  
>"Your not driving Lori!" Said Mark I'm gonna drive you and Ravi is staying here til the baby wakes then she's gonna meet us over there!"<br>"Ok lets go!" Lori cried

By the time Lori and Mark got there Lea was waiting at the door. Lea walked up to Lori and gave her a big hug..Lori walked up to the desk.

"My boyfriend been in accident how can I find him?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Memories Part 2

Ravi and Mark were still going strong and now engaged to be married they were the first in the group of friends. She sat there while her mind wondered remembering how it all happened since She and Cory were had invited us to His and Ravi's house for dinner and drinks which was not uncommon concidering She and Cory had made them Jasper's Godparents.  
>Lori noticed he looked a little apprehensive.<p>

Lori walked over to him and sat down next to him

"Are you alright you've been acting weired all night?" She asked concerned "Can we talk in the other room for a minute?" He asked "Sure"

Lori and Mark walked into one of the Bedroom's. He looked so scared she could tell something was wrong. "Mark whats going on?" Lori demanded to know "This!" Mark said as he pulled out a blue Tiffany Box "Oh my God!" was all Lori could say as she squeeled "I wanted to do it tonight with you guuys here, but it just does not feel right!" He explained "Dont rush it you need to do it when you feel it's the right time!" She warned him

Ravi and Cory walked into the bedroom Mark quickly put the blue box back in his pocket "What was that?" Ravi asked "It was nothing." Mark answered "Cory I think it's about time to head home we need to get Jazz to bed!" Lori stated

Cory and Ravi both looked at Lori and then at Mark "What the hell is going on?" Cory shouted "Dude what the fuck are you talking about?" Mark snapped back "You and Lori have been in here for a while what were you doing?" Cory replied "Oh yeah I hit on your girl with you and Ravi in the other room?" Mark said Sarcasticly "How do I know you didn't?" Cory questioned his friend "We were just talking thats it!" Mark stated "About what?" Ravi was now all fired up

Lori stood up and walked out of kthe room she was pissed. Cory Ravi and Mark followed her She turned around "Every damn time you get a couple drinks in you Cory you think I'm cheating on you I'm tired of it!" "Ravi how could you ever believe I would hurt you like that?"

Lori started to get her and Jazz's stuff together. Cory walked over to her.  
>"I'm sorry it's just i saw you sitting on the bed with him and I snapped you know I love you!" Cory said with remorse "I still want to know what was so improtant you had to go in the other room to talk about" Ravi demanded<p>

Mark was so pissed he pulled the box out of his pocket set it on the table"This!" he walked away Ravi looked confused at first but Cory knew exactly what It was Cory looked at Lori "Time to go!" "Can you take Jazz out to the car Cory I'll be right out?"  
>Lori walked over to Ravi who was still standing there stunned.<br>" I always thought it would be Cory and I who got engaged first, I'm so happy for you !" Lori said to her friend "Wow I totaly suck!" Ravi replied "You need to go back there and fix this!" Lori said as she hugged her friend before she left 


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Part 3 Memories

Lori started thinking about Chord and Camille who were"The Wild Couple" They had been together for nearly two years now! Camille had always wanted to get married and have children but she wanted to be settled before that happen. All of their friends around them were getting married and having kids.. Even Vicky was dating someone now Camille was so happy for all her friends though she felt like she was missing out on something...

Camille and the other girls were meeting Ravi to pick out a bridesmaid dresses at a local boutique Ravi had already chosen her dress. Camille was the first to arrive

"I'm worried about Lori though she was not in a very good place." "Have you heard from her?"  
>"No!"<br>"she was wearing herself thin between the hospital and jazz!"  
>"I don't know why she goes to the hospital he won't see her!"<br>"Lori!"

Lori walked in the boutique with her friend Iza following her.

"Hey ladies are we ready to do this? I hope you don't mind that I brought Iza with me!" "No not at all! Hello Iza how have you been?"  
>"I'm doing good thank you for asking!"<br>"The party is here!" Vicky yelled as she walked into the boutique "I can't take you anywhere can I?" Sabby snapped "Nope!" Vicky replied sarcasticly

The group of friends looked through what had to have been over 200 dresses they could not agree on a style and they were all getting tired. Ravi still had almost 10 weeks until the wedding..

"Let's go to luch!" Sabby suggested "That sounds like a great idea!" Ravi replied "I can't I have to get back to the hospital" Lori said

Lori hugged her friend's Goodbye and left with could not understand why she would put herself through all of this. When they all got to the resturant the very same resturant Ravi had met Mark in almost 2 years earlier. The friends enjoyed their conversation and lunch Sabby had notice earlier that Camille was being very quiet and distant.

"Camille what's up with you ?"Sabby asked "Nothing really." she replied "Bullshit you have been walking around like a zombie all day!" Vicky snapped "Really it's not important." Ravi looked at her friend" What is it? "I feel like I'm taken a path that is not going anywhere!" Camille replied as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>"What do you mean?" Sabby asked "I want to get married have babies and just be happy" Camille cried "Have you talked to Chord about this?" Ravi asked "No I dont want him to feel pressured. I just don't think he wants to marry me!"<p>

None of the others knew what to say.. to convince her that he loved her.  
>Later that night Chord and Camille were sitting on the couch watching a movie Camille looked over at him.<p>

"Do you love me?" "Cam you know I do what made you ask that?"  
>"I don't know I was with Ravi today looking at dresses. And I guess I just wondered if it was ever gonna be my turn to pick out a dress.<br>Chord looked at Camille" Do you want to get married?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Memories Part 4

Lori sat there still one the couch, Jazz now sleeping in the bassinet next to her she let her mind wonder again. Even with the birth of Jazz and all she went through and all she's going through now with Cory who will still not see her. She had to put that in the back of her mind it hurt her heart just thinking about Cory..She had her new friend Iza who had been helping her too! Ravi had also been keeping her occupied with planning the wedding so she would not go to the hospital. She knew exactly what Ravi was up to but went along with it anyway she needed to came back to the present when her cell went off she picked it up before it could wake the baby..  
>"Lori?"<br>"Sabby what's wrong?"  
>"Kevin and I just broke up! This time it's for good!"<br>"What happened" "Can I come over?"  
>"Of course you can see you in a bit!"<p>

Sabby showed up about 30 minutes Lori opened the door she could tell the Sabby had been crying.

"So what happened?"  
>"He said I was to controlling and he wanted space I jyst cant do this anymore!"<br>"Do you think he's seeing someone?"  
>"At first I thought so,but I really don't know!"<br>"Wow Sab I really don't know what to say!"  
>"How did you do it Lori?"<br>"Do What?"  
>"Move on!"<br>"I'll tell you when I do!"  
>"Can I stay here tonight I don't want to be alone?"<br>"Sure I'll make up the guest room!"

After Lori got sabby's Room ready she went to bed but was unable to fall could hear Sabby crying in the other room which made her start to cry Lori got up and went into Sabby's room.

"Do you want some company?"

Lori went over and laid by her friend. They both finally fell asleep still wimpering. The next morning when Sabby woke up Lori was gone. Sabby walked down stairs Lori was in the Kitchen making breakfast.

" Comfort food?" Lori asked "Yes please! Thank you for last night!"  
>"Anytime you know I'm here for you!"<br>"Where is she?" a loud voice camr form the livingroom it was Vicky

Lori had called the others and planned a girls day. she had also invited Lea and Iza,but Iza could not make it!  
>Chapter 12 Memories Part 4<p>

"In the kitchen!" Lori yelled "What did that dipshit do now?"  
>"He said he wanted space and I was controlling him! Am I controlling?<br>"No Sabby your not! How about so compassion over there?" Lori asked Vicky "What he's been stringing her along for two damn years!"

Once Lea,Ravi and Camille showed up they all decided to was sappy movies have a good cry fest and pig out on food. All except Camille she seemed to happy not like she was a couple weeks ago.

"Camille you seem to be in a good mood" Lori said "I can't complain"  
>"What's going on?"<br>"Nothing it's just Chord and I are in a really good place right now! But were not here to talk about me and Chord we are her to be supportive for Sabby!"  
>"Wasn't Iza supposed to be here today" Sabby asked "Yeah but she had a date!" Lori replied<p>

The group of friends sat and watched the movies ate and cried the rest of the day..After their day of movies Lea jumped up from the couch

"We should go to a club tonight!"  
>"Oh my got that would be so much fun Sabby you have to come too!" Camille said "Oh I don't know if that's a good idea!" "Come on Sab! Show him that your over it!" "I can't go,but you girls go have fun! Lori answered "Why the hell not?" Vicky demanded to know Lori looked down at the baby in her arms "Single mom! No sitter!"<p>

After the girls left Lori picked up a little and called it good.. It had been a long day she was tired she fed the baby one last time and then went to bed..About mid-night the door bell went off Lori had a flashback of the night of Cory's accident. She opened the door. I was all of her friends carrying Sabby in she was crying hystatically

"What the hell happened" Lori Yelled "That son of a bitch was seeing someone!" Vicky answered back "Do you want to know who it is?" Camille asked "It's Iza!" Sabby cried 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Secrets

Lori and Ravi had been cooking all day for the rehersal and party after. while Sabby,Camille and Vicky did all the decorating! Ravi was starting to panic she was wondering if she was making the right decision? "Am I doing the right thing will I make him happy? Does he really love me" she asked herself? None of the girls had been married so she could not ask them.

Lori walked over to Ravi who was now sitting on the couch. She could tell that Ravi was on edge all morning.  
>"Hey lady how are you doing?"<p>

"I'm OK i was just getting lost in my head trying to gather my thoughts!"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes very!"

"I'm sure It's totaly normal!" Ravi looked at her friend "How do you know?"

"I don't really ,but I do know he loves you! Do you love him?"

"Of course I do..He's my life!"

"OK then there is your answer!"

Ravi was so glad that Lori with her and was doing so much better now that She and Cory were working on their even moved back in with her and Jazz. It was still rough for him to accept help for her,but he was still adjusting to life in a wheelchair! Ravi smiled as as she thought about it she was so happy for them!

"I say we all have a drink before the guests start to arrive!" Vicky said as she poured Ravi a glass of wine

"I say that is a great idea!" Ravi replied

"Now Ravi we don't want you to be hungover tomorrow!"

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" Ravi paused and then screamed as it had just hit her

"I think she needs a double Vicky asap!" Camille said laughing

" A toast to my bestfriend I'm so happy for you and Mark I ... Thats enough with the sappy shit Lori Sabby intervened

"Let's Party!"

Ravi smiled she was also glad that Vicky was so happy she was dating this great guy Justin who was a friend of Cory's she had met him before Cory's accident. They were perfect for eachother neither of them wanted to grow up all they did was party and then party some more. She was not ready to settle down and neither was he.

"I have to run to the store..Why dont you come with me Sab?" Vicky said

"Sure I could use some air!" Sabby

Sabby was so miserable she missed Kevin so much. she still could not belive he was with someone else. Which put Sabby in a very bad mood she had to see Kevin tonight for the first time since they broke up he was also apart of the wedding party! Sabby had decided she was going to put aside her feelings towards Kevin aside even though he was bringing his new girlfriend to the wedding which hurt her more she would have to keep it together though for Ravi and Mark... But Sabby had a secret!

Ravi,Lori and Camille continued getting the food ready..Camille walk out onto the balcony. She was still hidding a secret she was dying to tell but did not want to rain on Ravi's parade. She wanted so much to share it with her friends. Lori followed her

"What is going on with you Cam?  
>Camille walked over to the door to shut it<p>

"If I tell you something will you promise not to say anything to Ravi?"  
>Lori looked at her friend confused "Sure!"<br>Camille to a deep breath" Chord and I got Married!" Lori stood there stunned for a minute "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Lori please dont be mad? It happened the day we were looking at dresses I went home we started talking about it next thing I know I'm on a plane to Vegas, We were gonna tell all of you but then with Ravi and Mark's wedding and then Cory's accident happened there really was never a good time!" Lori thought about it for a second "Your right!.Oh my God Cam I'm so happy for you,but you know Ravi is going to be pissed at you! Lori said as she hugged her friend

"I know she is I can handle that!"

The Guest's Began to Arrive...It was a small intimate party with close friends and family just what Ravi and Mark wanted.. They were not getting Married in a church they wanted to be married on the Beach in their back yard.. The Minister asked the wedding party to Join them so they could walk through the details. He lined all of us up by couple and status First Lori and Cory were the Maid of Honor and Best-Man will come up the aisle then Camille and Chord and Sabby and Kevin Vicky was standing with Marks Cousin who had wondering hands she kept slapping him.

"When the music starts to play Mark you will walk down the aisle with your dog the ring bearer and stand right here by me! Once that happens the guests will all rise as Ravi will start to walk down to meet you"

While Lori stood there in her spot she wondered if she would ever get her special day she looked over at Cory who was lost in his own thoughts. She truly loved him and they had been through so much together she was willing to do whatever it took to make her relationship work. He caught Lori looking at him and flashed her his side smile which made her smile shook her head back to the task which was getting Ravi down the aisle tomorrow. After the rehersal they all enjoyed themselves with dinner,drinks and great friends..It was too much for Sabby.

Sabby had walked down to the beach she was no longer able to be near Kevin. She was sitting there when he came up behind her.

"Get away from me Kevin now!" she screamed "I just wanted to see if you were alright I do still care about you!"

"If you still cared about me we would still be together!"

"Sab I'm so sorry I hurt you!"

"Just go please we can talk tomorrow after the wedding!"

"Why can't we talk now?"

"Because I am supposed to be here to support Ravi amd Mark!"

Sabby began to cry..Kevin sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her which made her cry harder.

Sobbing she looked over at him "Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me!"  
>He sat there quietly " I do love you I always will we just were not on the same page."<br>What the hell do you mean by that?"  
>He looked at her "When we first got together we had our ups and downs but we both knew what we wanted I just felt like it died down some like you had changed your mind."<p>

"No I hadn't"

"You were pulling away from me!"

"I'm sorry if you felt that way. Listen I need to get back up to the Party we will talk I promise!"

"See this is what I mean!"

"What are you talking about?

"Instead of talking with me you have something else to do!"  
>Sabby turned around "You left me just remember that! Besides don't you have a girlfriend around here somewhere?"<p>

"Sab what happened to you? This is not you. what's going on?"  
>Sabby walked back over to him got in his face" You want to know what happened to me? I'm pregnant you moron and you left me!" she turned and walked off.<p>

Sabby joined the other at the Party. Kevin never returned. Lori and Camille could tell that Sabby had been crying but did not want to bring attention to it.. For the rest of the evening they watched her.  
>Lori walked and sat on Cory lap.<p>

"Mark and Ravi look so happy don't they?"

"Someone's got a buzz!"

"I'm just enjoying myself"

"How about you..Are you enjoying your self?"

"Yeah I'm having a good time,but I think I'm gonna head home and relieve the Sitter"

"Do you want me to come with?"

"If you want..I would not mind the company."

"OK let me say goodbye to Ravi and get my bag."

Lori looked around for her friends she asked Camille to keep an eye on Sabby, but she could not find Vicky she had already left with Justin they were still in the can't get enough of eachother honeymoon phase. She walked over to Ravi.

"Gonna head home.I'll be back here first thing to help you get ready!" They both let out a little squeel gave eachother a big hug and Lori left.

The ride home was quiet for a while until Lori spoke up..

"You know Chord and Cam got married in Vegas!"  
>Cory looked shocked "They did what? Ohh he's so dead!"<p>

"Why is he dead?"  
>"Cause that leaves just me the unmarried one!"<p>

"Listen we have been together for 2 1/2 years we have a beautiful son you know I love you! I know you Love me! right?

"Tell me you don't want the big white dress the bridesmaids and all the flowers."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be nice, but It does not have to happen that way I'd be just as happy going to the courthouse and doing it!"

"If you say so!"

Nothing more was said about it.. When Lori and Cory got home he paid the sitter while she went in to check on Jazz he was laying there looking around..She picked him up and brought him into the Cory came in Lori was laying there playing with Jazz.

"Your so Beautiful! You know that?"

"It's nice to hear!"

"I do love you and I do want to marry you! I want to spend the rest of my days with you and our children!"

Cory wheeled over to the bed Lori helped him on to it..

"Did I ever tell you what I ws diong out the day of the accident?"

"No! I thought you were out with bthe guys!"

"I was at first ,but I left them to go to the jewlers."

"Why?"

"Your birthday was coming up and I wanted to do something special. So I got this!"

Cory pulled out a small black velvet box when he opened it there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen! He took the ring out of the box took her left hand and slid it on her ring finger and then kissed it. he looked back up at her..

"Lori I love you so much will you marry me?"

"I love you too yes Cory I will marry you!"

They sealed it with a Kiss..They laid there the rest of the night talking about their future with their son laying between them. They fell asleep just like that!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Always & Forever

Ravi and Mark wedding day was finaly here it will be a day they would remember for the rest of their had stayed the night with Ravi. Lori and showed up just as she promised Ravi was still sleeping when Lori and Camille went in and Jumped on her bed..Mark had stayed at his cousin's house.

"Wake up your getting married today!" Lori screamed

Ravi sat up and looked around she rubbed her eyes still half asleep.

"What's going on?"

"Ravi your getting married in 7 hours!"

"Oh my god I have so much I have to do!"

"Calm down girl we've got this!"

"First of all we need top get some food in you!"

"I'll go start breakfast! you get some clothes on" Lori said as she walked out of the room

Camille and Lori were making breakfast when Ravi came out of her room

"Guys honestly I just need some coffee!" Ravi stopped and looked at the beautiful bouqet of flowers sitting on the table she knew who they were from before she even looked at the card. As she read it tears streamed down her cheek.

"Ravi You are my bestfriend, I can not wait to begin spending the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me! I Love you with all my heart! Forever and Always, Mark

The rest of the day was a blur for Ravi before she knew it she was in her room getting her hair and make-up done. Meanwhile Lori,Sabby,Camille,Lea and Vicky were all getting their dresses on so they could be there to help Ravi get her dress on. Lori was the first one back in Ravi's room..

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'm so ready let's get this done!"

Lori walked over to the closet and grabbed the garmet bag with the dress in it and laid it across the bed. The rest of the girls joined them just as Ravi was getting her Dress on..

"You look so beautiful!" Sabby stated

"Yeah Ravi you look stunning!" Camille agreed

Vicky helped button up her dress as Lori went and got their flowers and the photographer to take some pictures. The Girls posed for some pictures.

"30 minutes to go is there anything to want to do before you get hitched?" Vicky joked

"Not one thing!" Ravi answered

Each of the girls surprised Ravi with Something old,Something New, Something Borrowed and Something Blue

"This pearl necklace is your something borrowed they were my Grandmother's!" Lori said as she put the necklace on Ravi

"I got these diamond earings for your something new!" Camille said as she handed them to her

"For your something blue I got you a garter!" Vicky said as she swung it around her finger

"For your something old I have this lace hanky I got it from your grams!" Sabby pinned it on the inside of Ravi's dress

The Music began to Play. Lori handed all of them their flowers as they lined up. They didnt know anyone with older children so Mark and Ravi's dog was the ring bearer he even had a little tux on.

Lori walked down the stairs and met Cory then Chord and Camille followed by Kevin and Sabby once they were all in their place the guests stood up and turned around Ravi was walking down the stairs towards Mark an the rst of her life. As she reached the Minister the guests all sat down.

"Mark and Ravi have asked you all here to celebrate their love and the union of their marrage. Ravi and Mark have chosen to write their own vows. Will you both look at each other and state your vows now!"

They faced eachother and held hands as they recited their vows

"Mark Because of you, I laugh, I smile, All my dreams have come true. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you,Taking care of you, nurturing you, being there for you to encourage you in all life has to offer us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

"Ravi you are my best friend.  
>Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share and the uncertaintities of our future, I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion.<br>I promise to love you, to encourage and to inspire you, to laugh with you in good times, and to comfort you in bad to honor you.  
>These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together."<p>

"The Rings Please?"

"Mark place the ring on Ravi's left ring finger and repeat after me. This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit"

"Ravi, this ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit"

"Ravi place the ring on Mark's left ring finger and repeat after me. This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit"

"Mark, this ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit"

"By the powers invested in me by the state of california I now pronounce you husband and wife Mark you may now Kiss your Bride!

Mark kiss her long and hard forgetting they were in front of people but not caring either.

"I'd like to present for the first time Mr and Mrs Mark Salling!"

Mark and Ravi walked back down the aisle they went into the house to have a few minutes alone and regroup. Mark walked up behind Ravi and put his arms around her waiste.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing and everything I don't ever want to forget how I'm feeling at this moment!"

"You won't I will not let you!" He turned her around and kissed her "I love you my wife!"

"I love you too my husband!" 


End file.
